El Sharingan y El Remolino remake
by ZenturieS
Summary: La historia de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze y Zen Uchiha enfretandose a todos los obstáculos que el mundo ninja le depare en su busca de la paz. Naruto/poderoso/harem y Oc/poderoso/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola son Zen y esta es mi primera historia, así que agradecería que me ayudaran con criticas para poder mejorar y saber en qué me equivoco. No soy dueño de Naruto y solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento mío y de los lectores, esta historia tiene como protagonistas a Naruto y a mi OC y serán Godlike (no tanto al principio), junto con otros OCs que iré agregando en el transcurso de la historia, tratare de seguir lo mejor posible el canon del anime pero tendrán algunas variaciones en la línea cronológica, es decir, que unos sucesos ocurrirán antes o después con respecto al anime y a continuación unas aclaraciones:**

 **_Itachi será mujer y se llamara Isako, mi OC será su hermano y el de Sasuke**

 **_ Kushina no murió y tienen 2 hijos, naruto y Mito**

 **_Las parejas no están definidas si tienen sugerencias por favor compártanlas**

 **_Naruto será un año mayor al canon, es decir que tendrá la misma edad que neji, rock lee y tenten**

 **Lo demás será aclarado dentro del fic**

-Personajes: hablando

 _-Personajes: pensando_

 **-Demonios/invocaciones/divinidades: hablando**

 _ **-Demonios/invocaciones/divinidades: pensando**_

Jutsus: Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu

 **XXXX (UBICACIÓN) XXXX**

 **La Historia Inicia**

Nos encontramos en Konohagakure no Sato o también conocida como la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la aldea más fuerte de Las 5 Naciones Elementales, debido a los grandes shinobis que formo dentro de sus grandes muros, prodigios de la elite como los 3 sannins entrenados por el ninja que salió vivo de las 3 grandes guerras ninjas mejor conocido como "Él Profesor", Hiruzen Sarutobi, o del ninja que logro hacer retroceder a una nación entera y actual Hokage de Konoha, "El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha", Minato Namikaze y también podemos nombrar a sus fundadores los "Shinobis no Kami", Hasirama Senju y Madara Uchiha capaces de hacer temblar al mundo shinobi con solo mencionar sus nombres.

 **XXXX (EN UNA CABAÑA A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA) XXXX**

Dentro de la cabaña podemos observar a una mujer vestida con una bata de enfermo (n/a: no sé como se llaman jaja) con rasgos faciales delicados, una piel blanca tan suave como la seda, y una gran cabellera larga y de un rojo brillante, esta mujer es la esposa de minato namikaze, su nombre es kushina uzumaki "Akai Chishio no Habanero", y en este momento está en medio de un parto siendo atendida por la mejor ninja médico de la historia, perteneciente a los tres legendarios sannins, "La Princesa Babosa", tsunade senju, que estaba usando un escote gris que permitía ver sus prominentes senos arriba de esto llevaba una capa de color verde y estaba utilizando unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias, con su caballo rubio pálido amarrado en dos coletas, y cabe mencionar que a pesar de su joven apariencia (henge) es más vieja, quien está siendo apoyada por otros médicos.

Kushina: AAAAAHHHHHH! MINATO TE JURO QUE TE MATARE! (dijo gritando debido al dolor que estaba soportando).

Minato: Calma kushina todo saldrá bien yo estoy contigo. _Por favor kami-sama protégeme_ TT_TT (dijo minato mientras palidecía debido a que le tenía pavor a la ira de su esposa) minato estaba usando una remera manga larga de color azul marino igual que su pantalón, su cabello rubio lo tenía alborotado y sobresalían de mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

Tsunade: No gastes fuerzas gritando kushina y tu minato (con mirada asesina sobre él) concéntrate en mantener el sello estable. (Tsunade rápidamente callo a la pareja debido ya que debía estar concentrada y con tanto griterío no podía).

Minato/Kushina: ¡HAI!

 **XXXX (AFUERA DE LA CABAÑA) XXXX**

Un grupo anbu de cuatro integrantes, con el uniforme estándar, se encontraba protegiendo la cabaña para evitar que cualquier intruso interviniera en el parto. De unos arbustos aparece un sujeto con una máscara naranja y tapado por un manto negro y camina tranquilamente para detenerse a una distancia moderado de los anbus, rápidamente los anbus se ponen en una posición defensiva y se mantienen alerta por si hay otro enemigo oculto.

Anbu-1: ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Esta área está prohibida retírate o usaremos la fuerza (dijo un anbu con la máscara de tigre, este parecía ser el líder del grupo).

Enmascarado: Es de mala educación pedir un nombre sin haberte presentado antes tu (dijo con un tono infantil y algo burlón).

Anbu-2: No estamos para bromas, di tu nombre o te mataremos (dijo otro anbu con la máscara de comadreja).

Enmascarado: Mi nombre (dijo guardando silencio por un momento)… no te interesa morirás pronto y que hago aquí es fácil (dijo con tono serio mirando a los anbus mientras por el único orificio de la máscara se ve un ojo rojo con tres tomoes) vengo por mi mascota.

Al momento de decir esa frase asesino a los anbus, estos no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar o ver algo, murieron de una forma rápida y sangrienta.

Enmascarado: Si hubieran tenido modales, tal vez hubieran sobrevivido (dijo mirando los cuerpos ensangrentado de los anbus, para luego dirigirse a la cabaña).

 **XXXX (DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA) XXXX**

Todo había salido bien, kushina había tenido gemelos una nena y un varón, el varón tenía un poco de pelo rubio en su cabeza, unos hermosos ojos azules y la nena era pelirroja al igual que su madre con unos ojos violetas, ambos bebes eran un calco de sus padres.

Tsunade: felicitaciones kushina es una niña sana y fuerte, y como se llamara (dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la bebe a kushina).

Kushina: Sus nombres serán Mito (dijo sonriendo) hola Mito-chan yo soy tu oka-chan y el es su oto-san (mientras señalaba a minato) esperen a conocer a tu onii-chan Naruto.

En este momento minato no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, estaba contento de ver a su esposa con su hija entre sus brazos, estaba feliz porque su familia iba su familia iba a ser más grande y divertida.

Tsunade: okey kushina dale la bebe a las enfermeras así pueden limpiarlo.

Kushina: bien (mientras entregaba a Mito a las enfermeras).

Enfermera: no se preocupe, ya volvemos.

Pero antes de pasar a otra habitación para bañar a Mito, ambas enfermeras caen de espalda mientras un charco de sangre manchaba el piso, esto provoco la reacción de todos y rápidamente observaron al enmascarado que se encontraba sosteniendo a los infantes mientras lloraba.

Enmascarado: Es una niña dulce pero de seguro muy mimada y ruidosa (dijo con una vos infantil y burlona).

Minato: Suelta a mi hija bastardo (dijo minato con rabia contenida).

Enmascarado: okey pero solo si tú te alejas de la jinchuriki (dijo seriamente).

Minato no sabía qué hacer estaba preocupado por Mito que estaba en manos de un desconocido, y también por su esposa que estaba débil por culpa del parto, pero repentinamente el enmascarado arrojo a la bebe por los aires, minato no la pensó dos veces y utilizando el hiraishin logro atrapar a mito, pero la manta que la cubría contenía en si sellos explosivos, haciendo gala de su velocidad, minato logro salvarlos y los llevo a su casa mientras lo depositaba sobre una cuna junto a su hermano de un año, naruto.

Minato: no se preocupen papi ira a buscar a mami.

Minato volvió a desaparecer a apareció cerca de kushina pero era demasiado tarde el kyubi no youko estaba suelto, sobre él se encontraba el enmascarado, minato salió de su shock y se dirigió hacia kushina que se en una piedra él la tomo y la llevo a donde se encontraban sus bebes, la deposito al lado de ellos, kushina rápidamente los abrazos, minato al ver esta imagen se enfureció y se dirigió hacia un armario y de ahí saco un abrigo blanco con llamas en la parte inferior al ponérselo se pudo distinguir que decía "Yondaime Hokage". Kushina al ver esto solo pudo decir.

Kushina: Suerte minato y por favor vuelve. (Dijo débilmente)

Minato (mirando a kushina sobre su hombro): No te preocupes volveré.

Kushina simplemente sonrió y cerró los ojos para poder descansar y minato desapareció con la determinación de salvar a su villa y a su familia.

 **XXXX (DENTRO DE KONOHA) XXXX**

Era una noche tranquila en konoha, los civiles atendían sus locales, algunos shinobis vigilaban y otros iban a los bares para emborracharse con sus amigos, una noche más en konoha, o así era hasta que repentinamente de la nada apareció el kyubi no youko, las personas quedaron aterradas frente a ellos se encontraba el bijuu mas poderos de todos, con sus nueve colas ondeando, su dientes afilado esperando para desgarrar todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino y sus ojos en los que se podía observar el sharingan, y tan rápido como apareció comenzó a devastarlo todo. Los civiles fueron evacuados a los refugios, mientras que los shinobis trataban de hacer retroceder a la bestia. Kyubi estaba destruyendo todo, pero de la nada un gran bastón negro lo golpeo haciéndolo centrar su atención en Hiruzen Sarutobi, exhokage, se encontraba vestido con su armadura y en su mano el bastón con el cual golpeo al kyubi, en ese momento alrededor de Hiruzen aparecieron varios shinobis, los más destacados eran los líderes de los clanes, a su derecha estaban shibi aburame, líder del clan abúrame especializado en pelear con insectos, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, usaba unos lentes negros y llevaba una gabardina beige que lo cubría todo, a su lado se encontraba hiashi hyuga, un hombre alto con n rostro serio y frio, llevaba el uniforme shinobi estándar y sus ojos eran blancos como todo miembro del clan hyuga poseedor del byakugan, uno de los doujutsu mas fuertes de todos, a la izquierda del sandaime esta tsume inuzuka con su compañero canino, ella era la matriarca del clan inuzuka que eran conocidos por su taijutsu combinado a sus compañeros caninos, y también estaba el trió ino-shika-cho formado por los lideres de tres grandes clanes de konoha, a la izquierda estaba choza akimichi utilizando una armadura, era un hombre alto y robusto con el cabello largo y rojo todo alborotado el clan akimichi podía expandir su cuerpo dándoles una gran fuerza incluso podían ser tan grandes como un bijuu, del lado derecho estaba inoichi yamanaka, un hombre alto con el cabello rubio y ojos celeste, este era el líder del clan yamanaka, todos los miembros eran capaces de entrar y poseer las mentes ajenas esa era la cualidad más grande del clan, y en medio de se encontraba shikaku nara, líder del clan más inteligente y vago de konoha, tenía el cabello amarrado en forma de piña, una pequeña chiva y varias cicatrices sobre su rostro, su clan era capaz de controlar sus sombras poseyendo las sombras ajenas, pero su principal característica es que eran capaces de crear una estrategia con un 100% de probabilidad de funcionar.

Shibi: ¿Cuál es el plan sandaime-sama? (pregunto el aburame con su clásico tono monótono y serio).

Sarutobi: Lo primero será retenerlo hasta que llegue minato y luego volver a sellarlo (dijo seriamente).

Shinobi: CUIDADO (grito un ninja) mientras el kyubi dirigía sus garras hacia los lideres y el sandaime, ellos reaccionaron y lo esquivaron pero algunos no corrieron con la misma suerte y fueron aplastados. Sin esperar una orden tsume junto a su compañero saltaron al combate para luego ser seguida por los demás.

 _Sarutobi: hubiera sido mejor planear algo, pero estamos hablando del kyubi_ (mientras miraba al kyubi) _Apúrate minato no se cuanto tiempo aguantaremos._

Los lideres rápidamente comenzaron a contraatacar, para frenar el avance del kyubi y poder llevar a las afueras de la aldea, choza utilizo su jutsu de la mega hinchazón haciéndolo crecer a un tamaño similar al del bijuu, algunas miembros del clan nara utilizaron la posesión de sombra para limitar sus movimientos, tsume se dirigió con su can utilizando el tsuga siendo seguida por los insectos de shibi, los demás utilizaban jutsu elementales para herir al kyubi. Pero todo esto parecía ser inútil contra la gran bestia, que rápidamente lanzo fuego de sus fauces asesinando a ciento de shinobis.

 **XXXX (LEJOS DE LA BATALLA) XXXX**

Enmascarado: Es inútil oponer resistencia no podrán hacer nada contra un demonio (mientras veía al kyubi a la distancia, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el recinto uchiha) mmmm tal vez deba ver a las futuras generaciones de los uchiha (mientras desaparecía en un vórtice que provenía del orificio de la máscara).

 **XXXX (RECINTO UCHIHA) XXXX**

El recinto estaba vacío ya que los miembros del clan estaban ayudando a proteger a la aldea como los miembros de la policía. En una pequeña habitación podemos observar una cuna con un bebe en ella, este bebe era el segundo hijo de mikoto uchihay fugaku uchiha el líder del clan, este bebe tenia la piel blanca y con el cabello negro como todos los miembros del clan y tenía un pijama blanco que decía en rojo "ZEN", dormía plácidamente en su cuna sin percatarse que estaba siendo observado por un desconocido con máscara.

 _Enmascarado: Así que tú nombre es Zen eh, mmmmm este bebe tiene el mismo chakra que madara, será algún nieto o bisnieto desconocido. No importa parece que lograra grandes cosas en el futuro._

Pero lo que no sabía este desconocido era que el bebe en frente suyo rompería con la maldición del odio que perseguía a los uchihas. Pero por ahora seguirá durmiendo.

 **XXXX (EN KONOHA) XXXX**

Cuando todo parecía perdido, en el Monte Hokage, aparecía el cuarto Hokage con su jutsu del dios del trueno volador, el kyubi rápidamente centro su atención en él y empezó a formar bijuudama que posteriormente lanzó para poder aniquilar al cuarto.

Minato: has convertido al día del nacimiento de mi hijo en una tragedia, como Hokage y padre te derrotare. (Mientras extendía sus manos con un kunai de tres puntas con un sello en el mango grito).

Minato: Ninpo: Hiraishin Dorai (arte ninja: Dios del Trueno Volador-Guía del trueno)

Antes que la bijuudama llegara al Monte Hokage un gran sello la absorbió, haciéndola desaparecer y enviándola a las lejanías donde detono.

Minato: Olvide lo devastador que puede ser debo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

El kyubi al ver que su ataque fallo comenzó a preparar otra bijuudama pero repentinamente minato apareció sobre el utilizando el hiraishin y en ese momento convoco a Gamabunta "El Jefe Sapo", era un sapo enorme con un color marrón, llevaba una yukata azul, en su cintura tenia atado un ninjato y estaba fumando una pipa.

 **Gamabunta: ¿Para qué me invocaste minato?** (pregunto el jefe sapo mientras se apoyaba sobre el kyubi para evitar que lanzara otra bijuudama).

Minato: Necesito su ayuda para poder llevar al kyubi lejos de la villa (mientras se transportaba junto con Gamabunta y el kyubi).

Algunos shinobis y aldeanos suspiraron agradecidos hacia su kage que los había salvado de la bestia.

Sarutobi: ¿Qué creen que hacen? Muevan sus traseros hay que ir a apoyar a Minato (grito Sarutobi).

Los shinobis se levantaron y se dirigieron al nuevo campo de batalla. Una vez que llegaron vieron al kyubi pelear contra Gamabunta pero no vieron a Minato, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preocuparse porque el sapo callo y tuvieron que ir a apoyarlo. Que paso con Minato es simple, cuando apareció fue absorbido por un vórtice que lo llevo a una zona descampada frente a un enmascarado con el que estaba peleando en estos momentos.

Minato: ¿Quién eres y para que haces esto? (dijo mirando de forma seria al enmascarado)

Enmascarado: yo soy Uchiha Madara y estoy aquí por el kyubi (dijo de forma seria mientras se lanzaba al ataque)

Minato salió de su shock al enterarse de quien era el desconocido, pero rápidamente se dirigió hacia él con un rasengan y unos metros antes le lanzo uno de sus kunais especiales, el kunai atravesó el rostro de madara, y este buscaba tomar a minato pero en el último momento desapareció y.

Minato: Hiraishin: ni no Dan (Dios del Trueno Volador: Segunda Etapa). Transportándose a las espaldas de su enemigo e impactando el rasengan en el.

Madara: AAARRGG (grito impactando en el suelo) No me importa que hallas liberado al kyubi de mi control y que lo selles porque volveré y nadie me detendrá.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser consumido por su vórtice, esas palabras se grabaron con fuego en la cabeza de minato, eso era una amenaza que no podía ser descuidada, pero por ahora iría y sellaría al kyubi en sus hijos recién nacidos.

 **XXXX (EN LA PELEA CONTRA EL KYUBI) XXXX**

Minato al llegar vio que las cosas no iban bien por lo tanto rápidamente invoco dos altares y fue a buscar a Naruto y a mito para poder sellar al kyubi, al llegar pudo ver que estaban sus dos hijos pero no kushina, eso lo había preocupado no sabía que le paso, y si el enmascarado se la había llevado o si murió y unos médicos se la llevaron al hospital.

 _Minato: no eso es imposible madara quedo demasiado débil y nadie aparte de mi o alguien con mi sangre puede entrar debido al sello que hay en la entrada, entonces…_ (Minato abrió sus ojos con terror) NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO CAPAZ DE...!.

En ese instante minato tomo a sus dos hijos y desapareció en un destello al llegar frente a los dos altares, sus miedos se hicieron realidad. Kushina estaba reteniendo con sus cadenas al kyubi y por su apariencia se notaba que no estaba bien.

Minato: KUSHINA QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTAS DEMASIADO DEBIL COMO PARA ESTAR AQUÍ. (Grito minato preocupado) Claro que estaba preocupado la única razón por la que no murió al extraerle al kyubi fue por su sangre uzumaki. Kushina al percatarse de la presencia de minato le dijo.

Kushina: minato rápido sella al kyubi en mí y si muero me lo llevare conmigo.

Minato se sorprendió por las palabras de su esposa, pero luego recordó al enmascarado y sabía que si el kyubi moría dentro de unos años volvería a aparecer y no sabía en donde y eso le daría la oportunidad al enmascarado de obtener al kyubi en su poder.

Minato: no kushina sellare al kyubi en naruto y mito (dijo serio pero triste ya que convertiría a sus hijos en jinchuriki, es decir, en sacrificios humanos).

Kushina: ESTAS LOCO NO PIENSO SACRIFICAR A MIS BEBES (grito kushina preocupada por su seguridad) sabes lo que les pasara, serán odiados, marginados, no quiero, no quiero.

Repetía kushina mientras lloraba sabia la vida que les esperaba a sus hijos, minato al ver esto se intersticio.

Minato: escucha kushina (minato le conto todo sobre su pelea con el enmascarado y sus palabras) es por esa razón que no puedo darle la posibilidad de obtener al kyubi, a demás tu estarás con ellos y sé que los cuidaras.

Kushina solo asintió, minato seco sus lágrimas y deposito a sus hijos sobre los altares. Minato rápidamente comenzó una secuencia de sellos. El Kyubi al ver los dos altares con los dos bebe y a minato haciendo sellos sabía que tenía pensado sellarlo en esos dos bebes, entro en pánico no quería volver a estar encerrado y para evitarlo lanzo sus garras hacia los bebes, kushina intento detenerlo pero no pudo y vio como minato detenía la garra pero era atravesado por esta.

Kushina: ¡MINATOOO! (Grito con dolor y lagrimas al ver a la persona que más amo ser atravesada por esa garra)

Minato: Shiki fuin (Sello de la Parca).

Al terminar el sello una figura tomo forma detrás de él, era un ser con la piel violeta y llevaba un manto blanco cubriéndolo, tenía el pelo blanco y en su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos rojo, en su boca se encontraba una daga, era el Dios de la Muerte, el Shinigami.

 **Shinigami: ¿para qué me has invocado mortal?**

Minato: Shinigami-sama necesito que selles al kyubi en mis dos hijos, la parte ying en el varón y la parte yang en la niña. (Escupiendo un poco de sangre)

 **Shinigami: Esta bien**

En ese momento la mano del Shinigami se dirigió hacia el bijuu que Miraba con terror como esa mano se acercaba más y más. Después sintió como su alma era separada, sin duda era algo doloroso. El Shinigami de manera rápida separo el kyubi y sello las dos mitades en los infantes.

 **Shinigami: Ahora cobrare mi precio.** (Tomando el alma de minato y tragándosela de un bocado)

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de minato yacía sin vida al lado de sus dos hijos, kushina solo pudo llorar antes de caer desmayada.

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque del Kyubi, todos parecían afectados por la muerte de su amado cuarto, y la que mas sufría era kushina pero no se dejaría caer, saldría adelante por ella y sus hijos.

 **XXXX (SALA DEL CONSEJO) XXXX**

La sala del consejo era un caos del lado civil, mientras que del lado de los clanes con paciencia esperaban pacientemente, hasta que por las puertas entraron Sarutobi que había sido puesto como Hokage para suplantar a Minato, a Kushina con sus dos hijos en brazos y a Tsunade como la líder del clan Senju, todos seguidos por dos anbus, uno tenía la máscara de inu (perro) era alto y con el pelo platinado parado de una forma peculiar y el otro anbu que se notaba por su figura que era mujer tenía una máscara de neko (gato)y el pelo largo hasta la espalda de color violeta.

Sarutobi: ¡SILENCIO!

Eso llamo la atención de todos que observaron como Sarutobi tomaba asiento para luego agregar.

Sarutobi: Se que son momentos difíciles para la aldea, hemos perdido gran parte de nuestras fuerzas shinobis, parte de la población y mercados. Pero debemos ser fuertes y trabajar unidos para poder seguir siendo la aldea mas fuerte tanto militar como económicamente.

Las palabras claramente recibieron el apoyo de todos, bueno excepto de un viejo halcón de guerra, que no quito la vista de los dos infantes, si él era danzo shimura ex compañero de Hiruzen Sarutobi y discípulo de Tobirama Senju, el Segundo Hokage, llevaba una yukata que cubría todo su cuerpo, tenia vendas en su cabeza que tapaban su ojo derecho y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su barbilla. Danzo mostro una sonrisa manipuladora, ya que había formulado un plan para hacerse cargo de los hijos del Hokage.

Danzo: y dime Sarutobi ¿quiénes son esos bebes y porque están aquí?

Kushina: Estos bebes son mis hijos. (Mientras los acercaba más a su cuerpo)

Sarutobi: Y los actuales jinchurikis.

Al terminar esa frase, la sala del consejo entro en caos, los civiles pedían las cabezas de los niños para evitar una futura tragedia y, mientras que los lideres estaban agradecidos con el sacrificio de los niños y tenían todo su apoyo dentro y fuera del consejo.

Sarutobi: ¡SILENCIO!

No se sabe si fue el grito del sandaime o su instinto asesino pero el orden volvió a la sala estaba por continuar con su explicación hasta que danzo lo interrumpió.

Danzo: Sarutobi porque no dejas a esos niños en mis manos y así hacerlos útiles para la aldea (danzo lo había dicho con todo el descaro del mundo, poniendo como escusa esa estúpida fachada).

Sarutobi: Útiles para la aldea o para ti danzo.

Rápidamente contraataco el kage a su viejo amigo y rival, danzo lo vio con un odio palpable y si eso no era suficiente Kushina agrego lo siguiente.

Kushina: mis hijos están bajo mi cuidado y el del clan uzumaki, a demás quien mejor que una antigua jinchuriki para hacerse cargo de los actuales jinchurikis y enseñarle todo lo posible para controlar ese poder y utilizarlo a favor de la aldea.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con kushina tanto los civiles como los líderes de clanes, danzo solo se pudo quedar callado y mirar con impotencia como sus planes se veían frustrados.

Sarutobi: Sin más que agregar doy por finalizada esta reunión vuelvan con sus familias y descansen porque hay mucho trabajo por delante.

Todos los civiles se retiraron, al igual que los cabezas de clanes pero estos últimos le expresaron a kushina que tenía su total apoyo. Ella sonrió y le pidió a sus anbus que fueran a descansar, ella tomo a sus hijos partió hacia su casa para poder descansar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir los demás capítulos lo antes posible, no importa que usen mi OC, pero por favor informarme de ello, dejen sus reviews para saber si vengo bien o hay cosas que debo corregir, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón** **que quedara confuso es parte de Naruto y Mito si eran mellizos, la idea principal eran que mito tuviera un mellizo pero después la descarte y decidí que solo fuera Mito y Naruto. Naruto es mayor que Mito y Zen mayor que Sasuke solo por un año pero irán al mismo tiempo a la academia, es decir, que los 4 cuatros serán gennins al mismo tiempo. Sobre Tayuya me gusta la idea de incluirla y vere como lo hago, los harem no serán mas de 3 personas o 4 si aparece alguna idea Y sobre las habilidades no serán todopoderosos sino bien entrenados y lo suficientemente poderoso para ser reconocidos. Gracias por los comentarios y los tendré muy en cuenta y una vez mas perdón por el malentendido que cause. Si tengo otros errores agradecería mucho que me digieran como solucionarlos.**

 **Los Nuevos Prodigios**

Estamos en la aldea de Konoha, era un día soleado en el país del fuego, las personas paseaban tranquilamente, otros trabajaban para llevar comida a sus mesas y los shinobis iban y venían, lo curioso es que sus rostros estaban serios o mejor dicho malhumorados, la razón es simple dos niños de tan solo 5 años habían pintado el Monumento Hokage en plena luz del día y eso era un gran golpe a sus orgullosos corazones.

 **XXXX (EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRANAMIENTO Nº7) XXXX**

En las copas de los arboles se podía ver a una sombra que estaba siendo seguido por otra sombra, la primera sombra llego a la zona donde había tres troncos, la sombra era un niño de 5 años, llevaba puesto una remera negra que tenía un abanico blanco con rojo, símbolo que lo distinguía como miembro del clan uchiha, tenia puesto unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias ninjas de color negro, su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros y en su mirada opaca se notaba una calma y alegría digna de un Uchiha. De repente, la otra sombra salió de los arbusto tratando de atrapar al niño, pero este rápidamente lo esquivo, debido a esto la sombra cayó al suelo, demostrando ser otro niño de 5 años, este tenía una remera blanca con un remolino rojo en su espalda, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de color marrón y unas sandalias ninjas azules, su cabello era rubio con unos mechones rojos, sus ojos azules demostraban una gran felicidad, inocencia y mucha hiperactividad. Estos niños eran Naruto Uzumaki y Zen Uchiha, ambos eran amigos desde bebes, cuando sus madres se reunían ellos jugaban y reían juntos. Zen poseía una actitud bastante paciente y alegre, no era un niño arrogante como los demás niños de su clan, y nunca se dejaba guiar por malas influencias, bueno excepto por Naruto, cuya personalidad alegre y extrovertida demostraban sus ansias por jugar todo el día, y por supuesto de gastarle bromas a todo lo que respirara y con el tiempo Zen se convirtió en su compañero de bromas.

Naruto: no es justo, siempre te escapas porque tienes tu sharingan (dijo Naruto haciendo un berrinche)

Claro olvide aclararlo, Zen había despertado el sharingan hace un tiempo, poco después de su cumpleaños número 5, rompiendo el record de su hermano mayor que logro obtener su sharingan a los 8 años. Zen todavía recordaba la cara de todos ese día.

 **(Flash back)**

Podemos observar a Isako, el prodigio del clan Uchiha y posiblemente uno de los candidatos a Hokage junto a Kakashi Hatake. Isako era de piel pálida rasgos delicados y finos llevaba una remera negra que se amoldaba a su perfectos pechos copa D y pantalón negro, su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus grandes ojeras, que la hacían una de las kunoichis más bellas de Konoha, en estos momentos estaba entrenando su lanzamiento de kunais y un poco más alejado, sentado sobre una roca estaban sus hermanos menores, un Zen de 5 años y a su lado su hermano menor Sasuke de 4 años que tenía su cabello despeinado en la parte de atrás, llevaba una remera azul y unos pantalones cortos blancos, su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos, negro, su personalidad no era como la de Zen o Isako, no la de él era orgullosa, rebajaba a todo aquel que no fuera miembro del clan Uchiha, a los únicos que respeta es a su familia y los Namikazes. Ambos estaban viendo a su hermana entrenar, que ahora estaba utilizando sellos explosivos. En una de las explosiones Isako vio uno de sus kunais salir disparados hacia sus hermanos, siendo más precisos hacia Sasuke, Ambos hermanos vieron como el kunai se dirigía hacia ellos, Sasuke se quedo helado no podía moverse debido al miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

Isako: ¡SASUKE HASTE A UN LADO!

Isako grito desesperado ya que no conseguiría llegar a tiempo, viendo todo en cámara lenta ya que inconscientemente activo su sharingan. Por otro lado, Zen veía como el kunai se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, entonces todo pareció ir más lento y su vista se agudizo, entonces en con un movimiento rápido para su edad logro atrapar el kunai que se encontraba a centímetros de Sasuke. Isako al ver esto dirigió su mirada hacia Zen y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta, su hermano de tan solo 5 años recién cumplidos tenía el sharingan, sus pupilas rojas con un tomoe lo demostraban y no tan solo eso su cuerpo fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para salvar a su hermano. Sin que Isako saliera de su asombro al igual que Sasuke, Zen se fue acercando hacia ella, y al estar parado frente a Isako hizo lo primero que se le vino a su inocente mente.

Zen: BAKA ONE-CHAN CASI MATAS A SASUKE ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE, LE CONTARE TODO A MAMÁ

Isako: Espera Zen, acabas de despertar el sharingan Zen (Dijo sorprendida)

Zen: ¡QUEEEEE! ES ENSERIO. (Grito sorprendido y alegre)

Entonces Zen se dirigió hacia un pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de ahí y vio su reflejo en el agua y efectivamente, sus ojos eran rojos y alrededor de su pupila había un tomoe.

Zen: SIIIIIIIIII SOY INCREIBLE CONSEGUI EL SHARINGAN ANTES QUE ONE-CHAN SI SERE EL MEJOR UCHIHA DE TODOS.

Isako: okey Zen puedes desactivar el sharingan si dejas de mandar chakra a tus ojos.

Zen entonces hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, se concentro y logro desactivar el sharingan, al abrir sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Mientras Isako le contaba las ventajas de sharingan y el gasto de chakra que este requería, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba mirando con envidia a su hermano.

Isako: okey será mejor volver a casa y contarles esto a nuestros padres. Vámonos Sasuke.

Sasuke se levanto de la piedra se encamino junto a sus hermanos para volver a su hogar.

 **XXXX (RECINTO UCHIHA) XXXX**

En la cocina se puede observar a una mujer hermosa con la piel blanca y suave al tacto, su cabello largo le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y era del mismo color que sus ojos, negro, llevaba una remera manga larga morada que tapaban muy bien sus bustos copa D y una falda hasta las rodillas de color rosa y sobre estos tenía un delantal beige. En estos momentos se encontraba preparando la mesa para poder comer junto a su familia, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Mikoto: Sera mejor que me apure Isako-chan debe estar a punto de llegar con Zen-kun y Sasuke-kun.

En esos momentos bajo Fugaku Uchiha, líder del clan Uchiha y padre de Isako, Zen y Sasuke. Llego y se sentó en la punta de la mesa.

Fugaku: ¿Aun no llegan los chicos? (pregunto mientras veía a su esposa)

Al terminar esa pregunta, por la puerta ingresaban Isako junto a sus hermanos, a Isako se la veía con una sonrisa mientras veía a Zen que desbordaba orgullo y felicidad por lo que había logrado, pero a Sasuke se lo veía serio. Ellos saludaron a su familia y esperaron a que Mikoto sirviera la cena para contarle a su familia las buenas nuevas. Cuando Mikoto tomo asiento fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

Mikoto: Y ¿lograron aprender alguna técnica nueva? (pregunto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sasuke y a Zen)

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que Zen lo digiera todo.

Zen: Oka-chan Oto-san, logre despertar el sharingan (Dijo mientras lo activaba y sus ojos pasaba a ser rojo con el tomoe)

Esas palabras sin duda sorprendió a todos, Fugaku levanto su vista y miro sorprendido a su hijo, Mikoto dejo caer su cubiertos y Isako solo sonrió.

Fugaku: ¿Cómo es esto posible?, Isako que fue lo que paso.

Isako: lo que sucedió fue que… (Pero fue interrumpido por Zen que soltó toda la sopa)

Zen: One-chan se puso a practicar con sellos explosivos y en una de las explosiones un kunai salió volando hacia Sasuke, estábamos muy lejos para que One-chan nos salvará y en un momento mi vista se aclaro y pude ver todo más lento y logre atrapar el kunai antes de que hiriera a Sasuke. (Mientras movía sus brazos para todos lados eufórico).

Decir que sus padres estaban sorprendidos, era como decir que a los Uzumakis les encantaba el ramen. Era increíble su hijo había logrado lo que ningún otro Uchiha logro incluyendo a Madara. Mikoto sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a su hijo contenta por el logro de Zen, mientras que Fugaku veía a Zen con nuevos ojos, pensando en que Zen podría ser un prodigio mejor que Minato, Kakashi o Isako, Zen podría ser el que restaure el poder y honor del clan.

Fugaku: Estoy orgulloso de ti Zen has conseguido algo que ni siquiera Madara logro, creo que sería conveniente iniciar tu entrenamiento ninja junto a tu hermano.

Mikoto: No crees que es demasiado pronto para su comenzar su entrenamiento, porque no esperamos a que ingresen en la academia.

Fugaku: También era demasiado pronto para que Zen despertara el sharingan pero hay están los ojos.

Mikoto: Esta bien pero Isako y yo también ayudaremos. (Con mirada seria).

Fugaku: Me parece perfecto. Su entrenamiento comenzara mañana así que duérmanse temprano (mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su oficina para seguir trabajando).

Zen: Mamá puedo ir a contarle a Naruto. (Mientras miraba a su madre con ojos de perro abandonado).

Mikoto (suspiro): Esta bien pero termina de comer.

Luego vemos salir a Zen de su casa con la boca llena de comida para dirigirse a la casa de su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Mikoto vio con una sonrisa por donde se había ido su hijo, para luego ver a la mayor se sus hijos con una mirada asesina.

Mikoto: Explícame Isako como es que uno de mis hijos casi termina empalado por tu culpa. (Mientras era rodeada por un aura oscura y asesina)

Isako (con miedo): Veras oka-chan…eh...eh. (Mientras miraba a Sasuke).

Esa fue la señal para que escapara de la ira de su madre.

Isako: ¡TRAIDOR!

Mikoto: I-S-A-K-O. (Con voz sepulcral).

I _sako: Kami-sama sálvame. (Viendo su muerte próxima)._

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Zen: No se dé que te quejas tú tienes las cadenas de chakra y me has acorralado más de una vez con eso. (Dijo sin ver a Naruto).

Y ahora el recuerdo de cómo Naruto logro obtener el Kekkei Genkai de su madre.

 **(Flash Back)**

Podemos ver a un Naruto que tenía puesto una remera naranja con líneas azules y un pantalón corto marrón y sandalias ninjas azules. El se encontraba lanzando unos shurikens de madera que le regalo su padrino.

Naruto: Maldición esto es muy difícil, no importa me seguiré esforzando para superar a mi padre. (Dijo con una sonrisa para ponerse a entrenar de nuevo)

Lo que él no sabía es que estaba siendo espiado por uno de los anbus de NE, organización dirigida por Danzo Shimura.

Anbu Ne: Danzo-sama me dijo que vigilara al niño y que cuando tuviera la oportunidad lo llevara a la central. (Viendo todo el recinto Uzumaki) Kushina se fue junto a su hija a barrio comercial, no hay mejor momento que este. (Termino de decir para esconderse y escabullirse entre los arboles)

Naruto siguió practicando sin percatarse de que detrás de él se acercaba un peligro inminente. Naruto estaba por lanzar otro kunai cuando fue golpeado en la nuca y termino inconsciente.

Anbu NE: Fue más fácil de lo que parecía, ahora debo hacer un rastro hacia la frontera de la nación de fuego para que piensen que fue otra nación la que perpetro el secuestro. (Dijo para ponerse rumbo hacia las afueras de Konoha)

A unos kilómetros de de la aldea de Konoha se puede ver al anbu de Ne que lleva a Naruto inconsciente en una bolsa.

 **XXXX (En la Mente de Naruto) XXXX**

Naruto se despertó en un medio de un gran y frondoso bosque, se podría decir que más que el de Konoha, Naruto estaba muy desconcertado no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero antes de que digiera algo escucho una voz que lo llamaba, sin otra cosa que hacer y con su inocencia imperativa siguió esa voz. Ese bosque era inmenso cualquiera se perdería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero naruto caminaba como si lo conociera como su propia palma. Mientras más avanzaba más fuerte se hacia la voz hasta que llego a un lugar donde unos árboles formaban lo que parecía una gran jaula.

 **¿?: Es bueno ver que mi carcelero me visita.** (Naruto escucho detrás de la jaula)

Naruto: ¿Quién eres? (Pregunto naruto con la duda palpada en su rostro)

 **¿?: ¿No le temes a lo desconocido, gaki? kukuku** (Pregunto con una risa siniestra)

Naruto: Claro, por eso te pregunto, de esa forma no serás un desconocido. (Dijo dejando muy en claro su razonamiento)

 **¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.** (La voz dentro de la jaula soltó una estruendosa carcajada) **Eres interesante Naruto.**

Naruto Oye ¿Cómo es que...?

 **¿?: Se tu nombre.** (Completando la pregunta de Naruto) **Es facial al estar encerrado dentro tuyo puedo ver algunos de tus recuerdos y en ellos aprendí tu nombre. Ahora te responderé tu primera pregunta.**

Dentro de la jaula Naruto vio como la gran figura de un zorro con nueve colas ondeando detrás de él se asomaba.

 **¿?: Yo soy el gran Kyubi no Youko, EL BIJUU MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS JAJAJAJA.** (Termino de decir la gran bestia parándose en dos patas y extendiendo las otras)

Naruto: No me suena ese nombre. (Dijo naruto llevándose una mano a la barbilla y haciendo pose de pensador) ¿Oye me explicas como…? (Pero naruto se detuvo al ver al gran zorro con un aura depresiva a su alrededor diciendo cosas como mocosos ignorantes)

Naruto: Okeeey… Kyubi ¿sabes alguna forma para poder salir de aquí?

El Kyubi se detuvo y se posiciono en frente de naruto con un rostro serio.

 **Kyubi: Presta mucha atención naruto, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante.** (Viendo fijo a naruto) **Ahora un anbu te acaba de secuestra y estamos un poco alejados de Konoha, no te preocupes por el tiempo aquí adentro el tiempo corre mucho más rápido que allá afuera, así que no hay prisa. Bien lo que voy a hacer ahora es desbloquear tu línea de sangre.**

Naruto: ¿En serio? Es decir que voy a ser capaz de formar las mismas cadenas que mamá. (Dijo con euforia al saber que podría hacer lo mismo que su madre)

 **Kyubi: Así es pero ahora céntrate en lo que voy a decirte.** (Dijo mientras naruto se sentaba delante de la jaula) **Bien, con mi chakra potenciare los genes Uzumakis en tu cuerpo, sentirás mucho dolor al principio pero después estarás en calma. Fui claro.** (Termino mirando a Naruto)

Naruto: Hai. (Haciendo un saludo militar)

 **Kyubi: Bien ahora despertaras.**

Al finalizar Naruto vio como todo se volvía oscuro, Naruto busco al Kyubi con la vista y cuando lo localizo lo vio un poco alejado y vio lágrimas caer de sus ojos, y por ultimo lo escucho de decir "Perdóname Naruto por lo que hice, y mi nombre es…

Naruto despertó de repente dentro de la bolsa, pero se quedo con la duda de cuál es el nombre del Kyubi, pero antes de poder hacer algo sintió como su sangre se aceleraba por su cuerpo, después su piel comenzó a arder y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que parecía esmerado en salir de su pecho, sin poder aguantar mas el dolor comenzó a moverse como loco, el anbu dejo caer la bolsa ya que comenzó a arder de la nada y a moverse de una manera inquietante.

Anbu NE: ¿Qué está ocurriendo, esto puede ser obra del Kyubi?(Dijo con nerviosismo)

Después de unos minutos la bolsa dejo de moverse, el anbu con precaución se acerco hacia la bolsa pero cuando estaba a un metro de la bolsa unas cadenas negras salieron de esta tomándolo por sorpresa y aprisionándolo contra un árbol.

Anbu NE: ¿Qué ocurre? (Se pregunto el anbu)

Cuando el anbu levanto la vista vio a Naruto, este se encontraba si su remera y con cuatros cadenas negras saliendo de su espalda baja. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el Anbu recibió un duro golpe contra el árbol que lo hizo crujir y lo noqueo. Naruto lo dejo caer al suelo y veía como esas cadenas negras desaparecían lentamente. Naruto al final suspiro y se dejo caer en el suelo, pero comenzó a sentir presencias a la lejanía que se dirigían hacia su posición pero él no podía mantenerse despierto lentamente comenzó a dormirse pero antes de eso pudo ver la cabellera rojo escarlata de su madre.

Después de esa situación Sarutobi incremento la seguridad en Konoha y comenzó a vigilar a Danzo. Naruto solo estuvo dormido por un día entero y desde ese entonces no pudo volver a hablar con el Kyubi. Cuando Naruto le mostro sus cadenas a Zen y este su sharingan ambos comenzaron a entrenar juntos para volverse más fuertes.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Zen: Entiende que estamos parejos. (Mientras voltea para ver a Naruto que planeaba atraparlo con sus cadenas). ¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!

Naruto: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

QUE SI.

QUE NO.

QUE SI.

QUE NO.

QUE SI.

QUE NO.

QUE NO.

Naruto: QUE SI Y PUNTO.

Zen: ves no era tan difícil admitirlo. (Disfrutando ver como Naruto se lamentaba caer en un truco tan sucio).

¿?: ¿Así que acá estaban? (Dijo una voz desconocida arrastrando cada palabra).

¿?2: Y nosotras buscando como tontas. (Dijo con cierta molestia).

Ambos jóvenes palidecieron al reconocer esas voces, una era de Kushina Uzumaki, con su pelo que se movía de forma aterradora, y la otra era Mikoto Uchiha, con su sharingan girando con un brillo malvado. Si ese día el Monte Hokage quedo más limpio que nunca y Naruto junto a Zen aprendieron a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **Espero que les allá gustado y muchas gracias los comentarios, sin más que decir se despide su amigable vecino el hombre ara… Perdón me deje llevar -_-' jejeje. Chau y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
